Phases of the Moon
by Gracidea of the Valley
Summary: The land of Alola is known as the region where the Moon watches the lives of it's people. Where most people live in the light of the sun, the Night Class of Alola lives under the moon. Nine shorts. Six people. Four-and-a-half islands. One summer, and the events within it. Chapter Two: Waxing Crescent Moon, Set Intentions-Hau-Will I take the Island Challenge? And why?
1. New Moon, New Beginnings

_Welcome to Phases of the Moon, a Pokémon Moon (possible dabble into Ultra Sun when it is released) collection of one-shots. I'm Ghost, officially known as Gracedia of the Valley._

 _POVs will be: Tsuki (my Moon character), Hau, Leo (my Sun-based OC), Gladion, Lillie, Teresa (my Zygarde-based-OC), and the occasional 3rd Person POV, and possibly their AU Ultra Sun equivalents._

 _Each short will contain a spoiler-no spoiler warning, and it's own ratings/themes._

 ** _* This short contains no story spoilers, only what was officially released beforehand. Rating is K+. Kinda general-family-angst._**

 _I wanted to do another take on why the main character doesn't break away from their smile (as far as we can see)._

 _When someone is speaking in "normal quotation marks and in italics.", it means they are speaking a language that is not English. My logic is that Alola used to be a sub-region under Unova, like how Hawaii is a part of the USA, so even though they're their own region now, English is still the dominant language. People in the night class (like Hau, Moana (Tsuki's mom), and Hala) tend to speak the native Hawaiin more often, or in this case, Allolan, while people in the day class (Gladion, Lillie (originally) and Teresa) don't know as much Allolan. Back on point, most of the time, it will be translated, especially if the POV is that of the one speaking, but if the person whose POV is being used, the words may not always be translated. The three languages here in Smile are _"English", _" Mainland (Japanese)", and "Allolan (Hawiian)"._

 ** _Pokémon does not belong to me. Only OC's._**

 _~IGotV_

 _(PS:I'd love it if you'd review, so I know what I could improve upon.)_

* * *

 **New Moon**

 **New Beginnings**

 **Tsuki**

Oka-san is fast asleep on the bed next to mine, Nya-nya curled up by her feet. Since we boarded the SS Ann to leave Kanto and began adjusting to living in the night class, oka-san has been sleeping more peacefully than when we were sleeping during the night. Probably because she is returning to her natural sleep pattern of sleeping during the day and rising in the evening.

As for me, I can't sleep.

It's not the rocking of the boat; I'd gotten used to it on the first day of our journey.

It's not the somewhat unusual practice of sleeping during the day. So far I have adjusted well.

It's not the morning sun peeking through the blinds, although that may have something to do with it.

It's not being sad about leaving my friends behind in Kanto.

It's not the nervousness of traveling to our new home in Alola.

It's not the worry of adjusting to this new culture.

I sit up and slide off the bed, bare feet burrowing into the soft carpet. I pull a blanket around my bare shoulders and slip on my sandals, waking Nya-nya in the process. The mewoth's charcoal eyes gleam in the light peeking through blinds, and I rub a hand over his head, scratching his ears lightly. He purred, head resting on the cover.

 _" I will be back."_ I whispered, and grey eyes closed. Placing the room key in my pocket, I slip out, padding through the hall until I reach the deck. There are crew members flitting about, cleaning and preparing for the day ahead. They glance at me briefly before returning to their work. Wandering to the front of the ship, I watch the waves churn below as the SS Ann cuts through them with the accuracy of a sushi chief cleaning sashimi.

' _In the waves of change, we find our way.'_ Mami-chan had told me when we were leaving, her eyes full of knowledge.

My hand drifts upward, to my lips. Always curved upward, in the perfect mask, one set in place to protect me. To protect oka-san. But now, can I let it drop?

" _Frown._" I whisper, fingers on the corners of my lips. " _Frown._" They twitch, but barely move. " _Frown._" Nothing. I force the edges of my mouth down with my fingers, but they moment they move away, they tilt upward again.

...

 _" It's okay...there's time..."_ I let my fingers drop, where they tangle in my nightshirt.

What keeps me awake is the sharp relief that _he_ will never be able to touch us again. The knowledge that where I am going, no one will know about me. The fear that somehow they will find out about us, about me, and we will receive nothing but pity.

Kanto was known as the Land where the Sun Rises, but I am going to a place where the Moon holds sway.

This is my chance at a fresh start, at a new beginning. I can't let it slip away.


	2. Waxing Crescent Moon, Set Intentions

_Welcome to the second part of_ _Phases of the Moon_ _._

 ** _* This short contains no story spoilers, only what was officially released beforehand. Rating is K+. Kinda angst-family._**

 _In this short, Hau and Hanatsuki have known each other for a while (Tsuki immigrated to the Alola region in the fall, and the Island Challenge starts in the Summer), and Hau is thinking about the Island Challenge, and if he should take it or not, and why. It was inspired by a short here in which Hau is pressured by Hala and is just a sad cinnamon roll. :(_

 ** _Pokémon does not belong to me. Only OC's._**

 _~IGotV_

 _(PS:I'd love it if you'd review, so I know what I could improve upon.)_

* * *

 **Waxing Crescent Moon**

 **Set Intentions**

 **Hau**

I watched the starters playing in our living room, not really paying attention to the homework in front of me, although Lillie and Tsuki were diligently working on theirs. The rowlet were perched on the couches, or flying in circles, the popplio were wading in the kiddie pool that had been set up, and the litten were curled up on pillows or batting fireproof balls of yarn around.

Ever since I could remember, people have looked at me, watching me, pointing me out to their children as a role model. I'm the grandson of the Kahuna, so they called me the future of Mele'Mele Island, the one who will carry us, protecting the island and leading it's residents.

But did they ever ask me if that's what I want?

Sure, being Kahuna would be cool. I could do anything I wanted, go anywhere I want, and eat as many malasadas as I can. But I would always be watched, and have to stay on the island, to protect and care for it. Do I want that?

I'm eleven now, so I need to decide. My birthday was this winter, so this summer will be when I should take the island challenge. I'll be given a pokémon from Gramps, and during the summer months, be expected to travel to each island, challenging the trial captains and kahunas.

Being from Mele'Mele Island, I'd have to challenge Gramps first.

I stare down at the math homework in front of me, not really seeing the problems laid out on the paper in front of me.

Can I do it? Could I beat Gramps? He's the Kahuna for a reason. I've seen him stop challengers in their tracks, so much that they just give up.

I wouldn't give up. I'm not going to give up...

But I look so much like Dad. What if when he looks at me, he only sees Dad, and doesn't want to drive a member of his family away again? How he put so much pressure on Dad, that he left rather than become the kahuna. Is pity all I will get? Would he just go easy on me?

I watched as one popplio, a small female who is the runt of the group, yip happily as one of the other popplio nuzzled against her. As if sensing my gaze, she looked my way and gave a happy bark.

I need to decide soon. I would need to tell Gramps, so he has enough starter pokémon, although he would just assume I'm going to do it. There is only one starter I want, who wants me just as much.

My best friend Hanatsuki, or Tsuki for short, has decided to take the Island Challenge to prove herself, to show her strength, to truly become part of her new region. When I look at her, I can see the determination in her eyes to take the challenge and see it through.

But why will I take the Island Challenge?

"Hau, we need to finish." Lillie said, and I glanced at her, smile on my face.

"I need to take a break." I responded, pushing out of my chair, catching Tsuki's brown eyes. She tilted her head, not entirely believing me.

"You still have half a page."

"A break would be good." Tsuki spoke up, placing her pencil down and stretching. Lillie glanced between us, before placing her pencil down too.

"I'm gonna get some water." I headed to the kitchen, filling a glass and looking out the window, at the crescent moon hanging in the sky.

I want to explore the islands of Alola, and try all the malasada shops. I want to meet a lot of new pokémon. I want to make memories, with a pokémon of my own. Battling would be cool, I guess...

But I don't want my pokémon to get hurt. I don't like it when they try so hard, only to get pushed back down. I don't want them getting hurt for me, taking hits so that I can prove that I'm a trainer.

Maybe...maybe if I found a way to battle without my pokémon getting hurt...maybe I could find out what I want to do...where I want to go. There are ways of battling without hurting each other. Tsuki's talked about a girl who called herself the Yellow Ribbon, who battled without hurting her pokémon or her opponent's pokemon. In class, we learned that of all the status conditions, sleep is the only one that can disqualify a pokémon from official battle. Poison and burn will only hurt pokémon, and freeze and paralysis will slow them down, but a sleeping pokémon can't battle. Pokémon that are too exhausted from dodging or attacking can't battle. There are more ways to win than just brute strength.

Yeah...that sounds like a plan.

I return to the main room, an easy grin on my face.

No matter how hard the path may be, I'll keep sight of my goal.

I'll learn all I can, and I'll take the Island Challenge, to prove that you don't have hurt others to win.

That's my target. And I'm going to stick to it.

I'm going to stick to it.


End file.
